Ring puzzles of this type have been known for a long time. Canadian Pat. No. 1,083,623 dated Aug. 12, 1980 to Claude Touchette and entitled: "RING PUZZLE" describes such an arrangement. However, they are expensive to manufacture, since each post-like member must be not only attached to a common base but also attached to the ring, requiring individual bending of the wire or rod around the associated ring to form an eyelet for loose connection of the ring to the post. Also, the previously-known ring puzzles lack in aesthetic value.